The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic technology, and particularly to an information processing method and an electronic device.
With a development of Internet technology and an increasing population of electronic devices such as a cell phone, a computer, a tablet, or the like, the life style of the human being has been changed a lot.
In the related art, there are more and more applications for surfing on Internet in the electronic device, such as the browser, the chat software, the game software or the like. Such software is applied widely in the human life. For example, if a user wants to open a webpage through the browser, the browser will transmit a link request for the webpage to a server side when the user opens the webpage. After the server side receives the link request transmitted from the browser, the user can open the corresponding webpage.
The inventors of the present application have found at least the following technical problems in the related art when implementing the technical solutions of the embodiments of the present disclosure.
In the related art, when it is required to open the webpage through the browser, the browser will transmit a link request for the webpage to the server side. However, in practice, the link request may not be safe. There may be the malicious code, the virus, the Trojan or the like. The system of the cell phone may be attacked, resulting in that the system is broken down or even cannot run.
It can be seen that there is a technical problem of a poor safety when the electronic device is networked in the related art.
Due to the above technical problem, the electronic device cannot link to a desired webpage in time, and may be attacked by the malicious code, the virus or the Trojan, resulting in that the system of the cell phone is broken down, which bothers the user a lot. Therefore, the electronic device in the related art has a problem of a poor user experience.